<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon's Rider by DaisyCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771130">The Dragon's Rider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud'>DaisyCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyCloud/pseuds/DaisyCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has long been thought ledgen that magic users could tame dragons. That the could ride them. But as Harry Potter is going to find with the help of a journal from over a thousand years, one of his friends and the mysterious blonde girl that started it all, that Dragon Riders did truly exist and that he's one of them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Charlie Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Dragon's Rider</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One</strong>
</p><p>Harry sat in an abandoned classroom. He was thinking over the events of yesterday. Cedric Diggory, the fellow Hogwarts Champion, had been murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort in front of him. When he came back to Hogwarts, he had claimed that someone calling themself Voldemort had killed him. He made a political decision that would save his skin from the Minister's denials. It was only proved when the Minister called Dumbledore a fool.</p><p>He looked up as he heard the door open. There was a blonde girl standing in the doorway, holding what looked like an egg. "Hello, Harry Potter," she said. "I have something that belongs to you."</p><p>He blinked his emerald eyes at her, surprised with her declaration. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "And, what do you mean belongs to me?"</p><p>"I'm Luna Lovegood," the girl said. "And I meant exactly what I said; I have something that belongs to you." She came closer to him, holding out the egg to him. "Go ahead, take it," she said.</p><p>Tenderly, Harry reached out to the egg. Picking it up, he carefully held it as he felt a rush of magic. His magic reached out and connected to it. He felt like he had found something that he had been missing his whole life. He looked up to Luna, wondering if she would explain what happened.</p><p>Luna's face was covered by her white-blonde hair as she dug through her bag. Her hand flipped over books and strange knick-knacks. She pulled out an old journal and handed it to him. Harry took the journal with a raised eyebrow, urging the blonde to explain some of this.</p><p>Luna motioned to the book. "That will explain everything you need to know. Only one entry per day, however. If you miss a day you can read it the next day along with the one for that day," she said. "Good luck, Rider." And with that, she spun on her heel and left.</p><p>Harry stared at the spot Luna had been standing. The book and egg in his hands. He knew that these things were important, just not how. Making up his mind he decided to read the journal now, to help him find out what happened.</p><p>
  <em>December 12th, 999,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Journal, I have just found my dragon's egg. It appears to be a Lux, also known as a Sunstar dragon, almost as rare as a Tenebris, a Moonwater dragon. My brother, Howard, was slightly jealous when he saw it. He is not quite seven, and having four older siblings find their dragons before you can be upsetting. Ah, is the pains of being the younger siblings, my dear brother, it is the pains.</em>
</p><p><em>Anyhow, my darling Lux egg is quite beautiful. Its shell is a warm golden colour with yellow and orange hues. The egg has a sparkle to it that makes it turn almost a silver blue in the moonlight, like it was last night when I found it. The scales are like tiny teardrop shields going up in a circle</em> <em>It was gorgeous at first, now it's simply extravagant. I can not wait until it hatches, the dragon is always more beautiful than the egg, after all.</em></p><p>
  <em>I've been thinking of calling it Linaya if the Lux is a girl and Haron if its a boy. My beautiful mountain flower or my mountain of strength. I guess if I would like to follow my family's tradition of naming our dragons after their types I can't use them. But then again, I do have a bit of habit of breaking tradition.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to go ask Corbin if he can do a sketch of a Lux and a Tenebris egg on the bottom of the page, bye for now Journal!</em>
</p><p>At the bottom of the page there was two sketch eggs. The first had more details than the second. The first was also the Lux egg, it matched with the description perfectly. The second was vague, like the person who drew it was unsure of details. The oval was bigger than the Lux egg, the scales looked they were little jewels, but the size differentiated. An arrow was drawn pointing to the corner of the page. Understanding what it meant, he flipping the page, finding a note in a different handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>The first one is the Lux egg, the second one is is the Tenebris egg. The scales are different sizes because I wasn't sure how big they were - love your brother, Corbin.</em>
</p><p>Harry picked up his egg. It didn't look any of the eggs he saw close and personal, with its color changing scales depending on how close to the light it was. The jewel scales that were tad golden now, but turned to a dark purple the further Harry moved it from the light. Taking a look at the drawings again, Harry compared the eggs. His egg's scales matched some of the bigger ones on the Moonwater egg. The colour scheme matched as well. Harry was sure of it now.</p><p>Luna Lovegood had given him a Moonwater dragon.</p><p>
  <em>A/N: I don't actually have much to say here, just that all the dragon names are made up, as these dragons aren't in the Harry Potter verse, and that the translated versions are things translated into another language on google docs. Hope you enjoy the story!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Two</strong>
</p>
<p>Okay, so Harry <em>might</em> have lied when he said that he was sure, and his perfectionism side chose to be worst than Hermione's at the time. Causing him to lose half a night's sleep. Thank Merlin for the house elfves's willingness to provide coffee to fourteen year olds and his Invisibility cloak.</p>
<p>After some research, Harry was proven correct in his assumptions, the egg was in fact a Moonwater dragon's. A dragon that was apparently the rarest of all dragons, simple because they couldn't be found. Few researchers have theorised that there might be close to a thousand Tenebris unfound. Others assume the race is extinct, and that they died out sometime in the third century or were myths, traces of fiction drawn from imagination. Harry, personally was inclined to agree with the first theory.</p>
<p>The question he now had was why Luna gave him an egg. When he had managed to cornered her in the library, she told him the answer was in the journal. Harry thought to the journal he was given. He was only aloud one entry per day, and he was sure there was a spell on the pages to make certain that he could only read one entry.</p>
<p>The next morning, after he awoke from his nightmare filled sleep, Harry decided to follow Luna's advice. Crawling over his bed he reached into his trunk pulling out the journal from beside the egg. He flipped over the drawing, wondering how many more he would find, and if they would all be by the same person.</p>
<p>
  <em>December 13th, 999,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Journal, Melvin's dragon, Neila, is ready to start riding. Melvin was super excited when she told him, he's been looking forward for this for, well, forever. I'm so glad I got to watch them. It was like watching the festival dancers, or a star shower, so beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neila's so pretty with her sapphire blue scales and emerald eyes, such a rarity for Yakuti dragons. One of the Givers had to give it to him - she lived Sweorice - it's over a thousand miles from here. That's probably the furthest an egg has come from in five decades to the village. We've had some from the neighboring kingdoms, but not as many in recent years. Makes me wonder how many the other villages have found near home. </em>
  <em>Well, that's a question for another day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On to more exciting news, my eggs is going to hatch in three months! That two less than Javier's dragon, and his was one of the fastest hatchings in a century. Oh, I'm so excited, Mama said that I might jump through the roof. Papa laughed and said that it's alright for our darling little girl to be excited, it's her dragon, after all. I huffed and walked away, but it really did mean a lot to that Papa believes in me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In learning my dragon will be here in three months, I have done more research to help understand what to do. It says that Luxes need sunlight for healthy hatching, almost the opposite of all other dragons, which explains why I found so easily, but Tenebrises need nightlight to hatch properly, they also both need the opposite to mature. Luxes need to kept warm, well Tenebrises need to be kept cool. I found that they are opposites with similar needs. Cool, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bye for now Journal.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry sighed as he closed the journal, at least now he knew how to take care of the egg. That was good, he thought. He wondered if he should tell Ron or Hermione? And what did he do if his egg hatched before the person from the journal's? There were plenty of people he could enlist for help if he needed it. He just needed to find who.</p>
<p>"Harry, mate, are you up yet?" he heard. Groaning, he placed the book under his pillow. Ron had some of the worst timing ever, he was sure.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm up," he said.</p>
<p>"Great, breakfast ends in half an hour, and the train leaves in two."</p>
<p>"Scratch that," he grumbled under his breath, "Hogwarts does."</p>
<p>
  <em>A/N: Sweorice is - and don't quote me on this - an Old English name for Sweden. Neila means sapphire blue, so it fits with the naming dragons after what they look like or their breed theme the family has.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Three</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry sat on his bed at the Dursleys, staring blankly out the window. He sighed as he watched the crow on the road spook and fly off from the car that turned the corner. It had been almost a month since the last school term ended and he still hadn't gotten more the vague promises from both of his so called best friends. They had even gone as far as to ignore his questions of what they were doing, brushing him off with promises to 'tell him soon'.</p>
<p>Well, how long is soon? Harry was certain that the soon the centaurs talked about in his first year had only just begun. Or could it mean tomorrow? Just after he received the letters? He thought, with a sigh, that at this point, it might not be until school starts.</p>
<p>He picked up the journal of the unknown origins. It had taken Harry days of searching through books to find that Sweorice was an Old English name for Sweden. The closest thing for a star shower that he could come up with was a meteor shower, which didn't give him very many hints of where the person had come from. He knew that they were a girl, the second entry disclosed as much, but her name was still unknown. The year, 999, gave him the oldest common English, but that had most likely had to do with a spell cast on it.</p>
<p>The entries he had written prior to now had been filled with ramblings on what her four brother's were doing with their dragons or how her egg was fairing, something Harry found he was able to tell as more time went on. He didn't understand how it worked, but he had guessed that it had something to do with magic.</p>
<p>Opening the journal, he turned the page and read the next entry;</p>
<p>
  <em>January 11th, 1000,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Journal, today I went through the first part of the first lesson of the Rider's Academy. It was somewhat surprising, I didn't expect to have Jane la Arc as a guest speaker, her great-great-grandmother was the first female leader of the Madeira Escura clan. Jane's brother is the leader of their clan right now, after their father moved on two years ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyhow, her lesson was on the dragon magic, she explained that if the Unblesseds come, that our dragons can turn into a tattoo. She advises to cover the place the dragons rest, as they can move, and then processed to demonstrate with her dragon, Adamastor. The tattoo looked just like a smaller version of her dragon. The magic, she had told us, is available to all dragons and their riders, but that each type of dragon has its own self-defence. The Lux have poisonous bites and Tenebris can blend into dark spaces, so on, so forth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane came over to my house, Mana and Papa are kinda of friends with her. They don't meet up often however, so I went to spy on them to find out what was so important. Jane was telling them that over half of her clan was dead! Her brother survived and was regrouping with the rest of the clan, but she was asked to inform their closest allies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To say I was shocked was an understatement, I didn't know how to react. What could possibly wipe out half a clan without anybody seeing what it was? Mama and Papa didn't know what to say, they had thanked us for the warning, and sent her on her way with well wishes. I think they were in shock and worried for our clan's safety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm worried, too, but I know Mama and Papa will prevail over whatever is thrown our way. Our clan is stronger than it's ever been before, our warriors will fight strong. But part of me worries for the out come of this new destruction, I feel like whatever it is, we might not all make it out alive. That no matter how hard we fight, that the darkness will win. I hope that I am wrong, but I fear that I speak the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Good night for now, Journal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A/N: According to Google translate, Madeira Escure is Portuguese for dark woods, though might be wrong, and could have changes, so, don't quote me! The only other language I know how to speak is French, and my spelling is terrible.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Four</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry blinked down at the page. There was a feeling of shock and horror lingering inside him. The feeling reminded him of what he felt when he learned that Voldemort was in the school twice or when he learnt Sirius Black was his godfather - something he didn't feel now that he knew the truth. To imagine that a girl ruffly his age had to go through knowing that a war was coming but helpless to do anything made Harry think of the situation he was in now.</p>
<p>And what could kill half the clan? From what he understood of this, they clans were all hard to destroy from anything but another clan. Could it have been another clan? Would the girl find out? It was times like these that he could just read the entire journal. The lack of proper information from her was driving him crazy. With a frustrated groan, Harry pushed himself up off the bed, deciding that a trip to the library is in order. He could use some new reading material anyways.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was walking down the alley between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk to the shortcut to Privet Drive when he felt a familiar chilling feeling wash over him. Knowing that he couldn't risk casting a Patronus with the Ministry of Magic after him, he rushed to number four Privet Drive. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw the silver mist of the Patronus charm as he turned.</p>
<p>He shook his head as he walked, getting rid of the odd thought. The light to number four was still on, signaling that his cousin, Dudley Dursley, had yet to come home form terrorising the neighborhood kids with Piers Polkiss. He gave a quick pray for Mark Evans, the ten year old they were talking about earlier before opening the door.</p>
<p>Heading straight to his bedroom, Harry grabbed a book before throwing aside his school bag. He walked to his desk flipping the pages until he came to where he left off in the library. He had finished a page when an owl tapped at his window. Letting it in, he took the letter attached to its leg.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of the Muggle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on on the twelfth of August.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hoping you are well,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mafalda Hopkirk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Improper Use of Magic Office</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ministry of Magic</em>
</p>
<p>Harry read through the letter twice before it made any sense. Patronus Charm? Expelled? His wand was being destroyed? He hadn't had his wand on him all evening, how would he have casted it? He hadn't even casted the charm since the third task.</p>
<p>From downstairs he heard his aunts cries of distress. "Dudley? Diddy? What's wrong baby? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you another one of her teas?" Thoroughly intrigued, he decided to investigate.</p>
<p>Creeping to the top of the stairs, Harry could seeing aunt Petunia's back as she stood at the door. "Why are you covered in dirt? Were you Mugged? Vernon! Vernon, come quick?" aunt Petunia continued to question.</p>
<p>Loud footsteps came from the living room. Harry saw uncle Vernon stand beside aunt Petunia. "Who mugged you? Tell us and we'll call the police," uncle Vernon urged him.</p>
<p>"Er, actually Mr. Dursley, sir?" a voice Harry didn't recognize said. "I'm afraid that your son wasn't mugged." He guessed that the person talking was female judging from the pitch. Not a Dursley approved one either, from the sound of disgust aunt Petunia made.</p>
<p>"Well, what happened then?" he asked in a try-and-tell-me-I'm-wrong tone.</p>
<p>There was a pause, where the woman said something before Vernon went, "Dementoids? What are those?"</p>
<p>"Dementors, they guard the wizarding prison, Azkaban." There was two full seconds of ringing silence as everybody processed that <em>aunt Petunia</em> of all people had said that. Aunt Petunia seemed to realize what she said as she made a horrified noise. "L-lily told me about them once, said that I should avoid them."</p>
<p>An owl screeched as it flew through front door, flying directly up the stairs to Harry. He relieved it of its burden, letting it fly off again as he unfolded the letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arthur Weasley.</em>
</p>
<p>Harry scoffed at the letter. Did the people who have been keeping him in the dark all summer think that he was going to listen to them? Well if so, they were severely mistaken. It wasn't like he was planning to cast spells willy-nilly because he was suddenly expelled from Hogwarts. And he was going outside whether they liked it or not.</p>
<p>"Boy, there will be no owls in my house, and you'd best remember that!" uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry rolled his eyes as his uncle turned right back around to grill the woman outside.</p>
<p>Acknowledging that there was nothing to be learnt by spying on them, he headed back to his bedroom only to be stopped by another owl.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With best wishes,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mafalda Hopkirk</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Improper Use of Magic Office</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ministry of Magic</em>
</p>
<p>While that was a relief, but he still didn't know why he was being accused of performing magic. How did the Ministry track who casted magic anyway? He wished that he was in access to a magical library. One place to get all of his magical enquiries answered.</p>
<p>Harry decided to check on his egg, hoping to distract himself with the warm feelings that it provided. Taking the cardboard box out of his trunk, he unfolded the flaps to pick up the egg. He held it on his lap as he told it what happened. The comfort he felt from it evaporated his anger, helping him feel more peaceful until he eventually fell asleep with the at his side.</p>
<p>
  <em>A/N: All letters in this chapter come directly from Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I feel evil today, *crackles madly, wringing hands*. Why my ever present author's note is in the beginning and not the end of this chapter. Tìr a 'Chuain according to my notes is Scottish Gaelic for Ocean Land. The Latin at the end means Fortune Favours The Brave. And I know I was being cliche, so sue me! It's hard coming up with prophecies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Five</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been four days since the Dementor Fiasco and Harry had yet to hear any news for anyone. Not even a, Hey, you almost got attacked by soul-sucking monsters, how ya doing? Which would have been nice, because Harry really would have appreciated something other than an egg to talk to.</p>
<p>He had, however, decided to follow the journal's owner's example and come up with some names for the dragon. If it was a girl, Harry had decided to name it Larissa, after one of Neptune's moons and it meant cheerful, something he felt his egg definitely was. For a boy he had chosen Halcyon, a Greek name meaning time of peace. He also started to write in a journal Hermione had given him last year.</p>
<p>The past few days, the journal had only covered what each dragon could do in more details and what had happened through her days. It was always was interesting to learn about the different types of dragons, some of which were extinct. He picked up the journal and flipped to today's entry.</p>
<p>
  <em>January 15th, 1000,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today we learnt the first part of the second lesson. It was about dragon safety, how to properly use the equipment. We were all given diagrams of how to place the equipment and an in person demonstration. Javier helped with the class today, the other kids were jealous that I got my brothers help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Javier is in the defense squad of our clan. I think that the entire clan knew he would join when they saw he had a Hita - Fireball - egg. The people of our clan who receive Hitas are often part of our defense.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, today after the lesson, I went to talk to Javier, but he was talking to Papa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We're calling for an emergency meeting tonight, son," Papa had said to him, neither of them had seen me, so I had made me escape, pondering what they were doing. Was it about what Jane had told them? That was the only thing I knew of that could have caused the need to. After all, it had been eight years since the last emergency meeting had been called, after Unblesseds came close to camp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The more I thought of it, the more desperate I was to find out. What if we've been discovered? What about the village across the mountains, did they find us? I knew it wasn't alright to spy on the meetings, but it was for a good cause, right?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That evening after Mama and Papa left, I followed them. The meeting place is in the depths of the mountain, far from prying eyes, but if one knew how to look they could find it. The room was simple, set up with a large table in the middle and shelves along the walls. Me and Melvin use to play Hide and Seek in the caves when we were little and had come across the last meeting about a prophecy the clan Visionary told. But this time was worst, much worst.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We have come to inform you of frightful news," Papa told them, from the corner of my eye, I saw Corbin sitting beside Mama. "News from the Tìr a 'Chuain clan has reached us. Jane la Arc has been struck down." -</em>
</p>
<p>Thump. Thump. Thump.</p>
<p>Harry jumped slightly as he hear a pair of heavy boots bang on the floor. He closed the book placing it in his trunk as he snuck over to his door. He could hear voices from down stairs, they were muffled so he could only make out a few words. One of them sound like Professor Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from third year.</p>
<p>Making a split second decision, Harry grabbed his book bag filled with the books he had taken out from the library. He through the strap over his shoulder and opened the door. He marched downstairs, blinking in surprise at the amount of people standing in the living room. "What the hell are you people doing here?" he asked.</p>
<p>Harry watched as Professor Lupin startled, Mad-Eye Moody - a renowned auror - chuckle, and several other people stared blankly at him. He took particular notice the woman whose hair turned a rainbow of colours.</p>
<p>"Er, we're here to pick you up, Harry," aid Professor Lupin nervously, like he was afraid of what Harry might do.</p>
<p>Harry scoffed. Weeks of nothing, no news and vague promises, and now there was a group of people coming to pick him up. "Well, you can pick me up later. I have to return my books to the library," he said, marching to the door.</p>
<p>Harry slipped his shoes onto his feet and had just about left the house when Lupin called, "Harry, wait!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Professor?" he asked, his patience being running out.</p>
<p>"Someone else can take your books, we have to leave now."</p>
<p>Harry had an internal debate. On one hand it would be nice to make the people here wait, just like he had been waiting this summer, but it also be nice knowing <em>something</em> useful. After several long moments of silence, Harry finally answered. "I suppose that would, but if I get charged for any damage that happens, I will find you." With that he placed his bag on a table before going to pack up his trunk.</p>
<p>Inside his room, Harry stared to pick up the random knick-knacks he had scattered around the room before, he turned to the box. He placed his oversized shirts around the box, and a few over it to be on the safe side. He closed the lid just as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.</p>
<p>The door opened with a creek. "Are you ready, lad?" said Moody. Harry noticed that he had grabbed Hedwig's cage which had gained Hedwig since he was down stairs. Moody opened the window and let her fly out, keeping the cage in hand.</p>
<p>"Just about. Just got to do, that!" he said, pushing down the lock. He grabbed the handle before he glanced at Moody. "Do you think you could place a shrinking charm on it?"</p>
<p>Moody nodded and placed the charm on the trunk. Harry place it in his pocket as the two made their way down stairs. The people gathered down stairs were prepared to leave. They stood in around the door, filling out one by one as Harry was spotted.</p>
<p>"So, where are we going?" Harry asked.</p>
<p>"Headquarters."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the most idiotic plan he had ever seen, involving broomsticks, a trip half way to America and him questioning the sanity of wizards for the eighth time that day, did Harry finally arrive at the newly dubbed 'Headquarters'.</p>
<p>It was really just a dingy old house called Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was thoroughly unimpressed with the house and almost went so far to comment that, 'If I knew this was a that was all you had to offered, I would have opted to stay at the Dursleys'. He instead held his tongue as they walked to the steps.</p>
<p>He was immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh, Harry, dear, it's lovely to see you," she said, giving him her customary hug. She scowled as she let go. "Your looking a bit peaky, you could use a good feeding, but you'll have to wait for dinner I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Harry stopped paying much attention to her, instead focusing on the door that his escort disappeared into. "Come on, I'll show you to your room, you're sharing with Ron." Harry just nodded, letting Mrs. Weasley lead him through the house, taking care to watch where she lead him. "Here you go deary," she said as they stopped outside a door on the second land on the right hand side.</p>
<p>"Wait!" he called just before she left. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his trunk. "Can you unshrink this?"</p>
<p>Mrs. Weasley quickly pulled out her wand, muttering the counter curse under her breath. The trunk suddenly returned to full size as he held on to it. He thanked her as she turned around. "Now I really do have to dash," she said before retreating.</p>
<p>Harry, not feeling up to dealing with Ron and Hermione at the moment made off to explore the house, looking for a place that he could finish the journal in peace. As he wandered the halls, he came across a door that seemed to be safe, at least it looked to be in better condition than that of his room's. Taking a risk, he opened the door.</p>
<p>The brunette was greatly relieved when nothing happened, thinking of the shrunken house elf heads downstairs. As he peered inside the room room, he discovered that it was a library. Harry walked in, this was better than he expected to find. Spotting a pile of cushions, he quickly moved over there, wasting no time in pulling out the journal and the egg. He flipped through pages before he landed on the right one.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Whispered filled the room as people questioned how this happened. Jane was a notorious Dragon Mage on top of being a legendary fighter, no one questioned her ability to fight, using skills passed on from each generation of her family. The shock everybody was feeling was the same as me, fear of what might happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jane was struct as she flew across the ocean. Her dragon's body landed on an island, and was recovered by the scout that saw her fall. Unfortunately, the scout was unable to see Jane's attacker," said Mama. "We believe that it was the same as the one that wiped out half the Madeira Escura clan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew the second those words flew off her lips that a war was coming. Something unseen for three centuries in our history. Anything that could kill a dragon without being seen had to have humanlike intelligence to preform the act. The devastating truth registered in some of their eyes. Ones that I could see looked ready to leave at any moment, hoping to have one last chance to be with their families.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"On top of this sad new, Elder Maria had a vision, one of intense heat, burning her and others. She had started a chant in the old tongue, Something Wicked This Way Comes," Papa said. "If you have any questions, please, ask them now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I had left before I could hear anything else. Making my way back home to write in here about the day. As terrifying as it was then, right now the only thing I feel is fierce determination to join the fight. Something is calling to me, asking me to pick up my sword to slay the evils we face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever shall we pray,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Audentsis Fortuna Iuvat.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Six</strong>
</p>
<p>Having recovered from the shock of the entry, Harry retreated from his hidey-hole. He made his way back to the room Mrs. Weasley had pointed out to him, preparing to face Ron and Hermione. He knew he couldn't avoid this, but wished he could, hoping to strive off the encounter for another day.</p>
<p>Pushing down on the handle, Harry entered the room. He caught sight of a high ceiling and Pigwidgeon flying circles before his vision was blocked by copious amounts of bushy hair. Hermione had tackled him into a hug, nearly knocking him over while he caught sight of bright red hair.</p>
<p>"Harry! Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you alright? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have - I know our letters were useless, Professor Dumbledore made us swear. That's why you haven't written to us, isn't it?" she rambled.</p>
<p>"Let the man breath, Hermione," said Ron, grinning ear to ear. "It's go to see you, mate." Harry bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. If you wanted to see me, you could have wrote more, Harry thought bitterly.</p>
<p>"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked again.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," he said shortly, brushing her concerns off. And it was true, he was fine, much better than he would have been had he not been given the journal from Luna Lovegood. "So, what's been going on?"</p>
<p>Hermione shared a look with Ron, like this was worse than they expected him to react. "Uh, well," Hermione stuttered. "Their have been Order meetings going on. For the Order of the Phoenix."</p>
<p>"I saw that on the paper," he said. "What is that, by the way."</p>
<p>"It's a group dedicated to bringing down You-Know-Who and his followers," said Ron. "It's run by Professor Dumbledore."</p>
<p>"I see," Harry said leaning back against his seat. Of course it was run by Dumbledore, it seemed like everywhere he looked, Dumbledore was pulling strings to keep him away from things. Secrets about his past, things like why Voldemort went after his parents personally, or his friends. His temper was rising as he learnt of more things hidden from him. Well, to his friends he might seem slightly tense, he was rearing up for a fight. If Dumbledore was in the room, Harry feared that his temper would have blown out of proportions.</p>
<p>The room was almost completely silent. Ron and Hermione had obviously not expected this type of reaction from him, used to his explosive temper. Harry knew it was there waiting until the right button was pushed. Ron seemed to realize this as well, hesitating to share more. Hermione didn't not seem to have this problem.</p>
<p>"Charlie's in the Order, along with Bill, but he's in Romania. Dumbledore wants him working on building international relationships," she said. "Professor Lupin and Snape are in, too. Snape's a spy for us on the Death Eaters."</p>
<p>Harry wondered who was in Romania, thinking that if Charlie was here he could ask for his help. If he wasn't, he might just send him an owl, telling him that the matter was sensitive. Looking at Hermione, he found he was still talking about members of the Order.</p>
<p>" - There's Tonks, she was the one with violet hair that went to collect you from your relatives."</p>
<p>There was something in the way she said it, like she thought that he was just some toy to be played with then put back, that had him snapping, "So you've been in the loop, no need to rub it in my face."</p>
<p>Hermione looked taken aback, but Ron just winced, like he knew this would happen. "N-no, it's not like that, Harry. We haven't even been in on the meetings!"</p>
<p>She was trying to pacify him. The knowledge of that just seemed to make him angrier. "So you haven't been in the meetings, big deal!" he shouted. "You've still been here together haven't you? Haven't been kept in the dark? Still been together" His voice was steadily rising, and Hermione's attempts to pacify he weren't helping.</p>
<p>"AND ME? I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! I'VE HANDLE MORE THAN YOU TWO, AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I WAS THE ONE THAT DUELED VOLDEMORT AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE. AND YOU? HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT?"</p>
<p>Harry let all of the frustration that had built up over the past month out. Every restful thought started to pour out. Ron stood with his head bowed while Hermione had a hand covering her mouth, looking to be on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>"BUT THEN, WHY SHOULD I GET TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYBODY TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?"</p>
<p>"Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did - " Hermione began.</p>
<p>"YOU COULDN'T HAVE WANTED TO ALL THAT MUCH OR YOU WOULD HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR."</p>
<p>"Well, he did."</p>
<p>"FOUR WEEKS I HAD TO STAY AT PRIVET DRIVE WITHOUT A SCRAP OF NEWS! AND WHERE WERE YOU? OVER HERE. <em>TOGETHER.</em>"</p>
<p>"We - "</p>
<p>"BET YOU TWO HAVE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH HERE, HAVEN'T YOU, ABOUT POOR HARRY."</p>
<p>"No, we haven't - "</p>
<p>"We get it mate," said Ron. "We messed up. And I'd have sent a few Hollers before even showing up."</p>
<p>Harry nodded at Ron. He was far more appeased with him than Hermione. Harry moved his trunk to the edge of the empty bed, debating on pulling out his egg, but decided against it with Ron and Hermione here. He jumped slightly when two identical pops sounded beside him. It was Fred and George, Ron's identical twin brothers.</p>
<p>"Hello, Harry," said George. "We thought we heard your delighted tones."</p>
<p>"Don't want to bolt up your anger like that, Harry let it all out," said Fred. "I'm sure there's a few more people fifty miles away that haven't heard you yet."</p>
<p>Harry, who had a good amount of frustration built up around the twins, leaned back. "I will if you give me a good enough reason to," he said. Fred looked over at George who shook his head.</p>
<p>"Er, we're good," he said. "Anyways, mum sent us up to tell you dinners ready." With that the two popped off, probably going back down stairs.</p>
<p>"We should probably head down then," Hermione said. Ron nodded, his stomach rumbling. Harry had given her a slight glare, before following her.</p>
<p>The trio walked downstairs in tense silence. Ron kept sneaking glances at him and Hermione would huff every now and then, like she couldn't believe that he hadn't completely forgiven her yet. They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a loud crash sounded.</p>
<p>"Tonks," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, sounding horrified.</p>
<p>"Sorry Molly," she said. "It's just the damned umbrella stand keeps - " The rest of what she was saying was drowned out with a loud screech.</p>
<p>"Blood-traitors! Half blood filth! Shame to the House of Black! Mudbloods!" The curtains had come off a large portrait to reveal a woman. She screeched at them, trying to ignore the attempts to pull back her curtains.</p>
<p>"Disgrace to the Black name! Born to filth and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, <em>freaks</em>! How dare you defile the house of my fathers - " She was cut off.</p>
<p>Harry sighed in relief, the screeching had gotten on his nerves. It made his temper swell, and he didn't want to start another shouting match, much less with a painting. He didn't know if he would blow up again, but people here seemed to have a talent to push his buttons.</p>
<p>He looked up to see who it was to get the curtains over the painting. Standing over by the picture, scowling was a familiar face. His godfather, Sirius Black, stood, marching to where he stood. "Hello Harry," he said. "I see you've met my mother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven</strong>
</p>
<p>"Your mother," Harry spluttered, trying to regain his sense of balance. It felt like someone had run into him and knocked him over. His godfather was here and no one told him. He didn't even think Hermione brought it up in her divulge of information.</p>
<p>"Hello Sirius," said Harry. He looked back to the painting. "Your mother?"</p>
<p>"Didn't anyone tell you? This house belonged to my family," said Sirius. "It hasn't been occupied for ten years. Only thing here is my mother's batty old house elf. Nasty little blutter."</p>
<p>Harry nodded, pretending to be shocked over the mother thing, not Sirius himself. He was getting sick of new revolutions today. More fuel for his temper, which he wanted on a leash, not free range. He bit his tongue as he saw Hermione frown, wondering if she was <em>trying</em> to anilant herself from him. He followed Sirius quietly as he headed the dining room, where the Weasleys had already been seated. Harry was delighted to see Charlie at the table, thinking more on his plan to enlist help.</p>
<p>"Hello," he said to the to the unfamiliar and familiar faces.</p>
<p>"Hello," was largely replied, expect for Tonks who said, "Whoter, Harry."</p>
<p>He sat down, listening to the conversation around him. "No, I haven't made any progress, and I don't believe I would in a hundred years," Charlie was saying. "People on the reserve are anti-Voldemort in this war. If you ask them to pick up there wands they will, but if you ask them to give you their dragons, they won't be very cooperative. Not in here and definitely not in Romania."</p>
<p>Harry felt like that answer was a good one. He had always loved dragons, thought they were beautiful creatures. Meeting Norbert had only solidified the belief, he had practically cooed over him as much as Hagrid had. And he had felt that reading the journal, learning new things from it, and his egg was making him believe that they should be treated right.</p>
<p>"I don't see why they won't," said a witch Harry identified later as Emmeline Vance. "I mean, they're just big brute, aren't they?"</p>
<p>Charlie clenched his fork tightly, his mouth ready to reply, but Harry beat him to it. "Have you ever tried to fight a dragon? Have you ever seen one keep up with a wizard on a broom, out maneuver them multiple times because it thought that they would have harmed their eggs? Seen one recognize who hatched it, raised its egg, at less than a day old? Have you? Because if you haven't than you should learn more than that they breath fire," he stood up forcefully, his fork clattering loudly on his plate as he let out a muffled hiss. He then stormed out of the room, ignoring the dumbfound expressions on their faces.</p>
<p>He clenched his fist, as he marched up stairs. He made his way up the stairs, his feet making bangs ring into the hall. He was surprised that that Mrs. Black didn't wake as he marched past the shrinking house elf heads. The green eyed teen pulled the door open and flopped on the bed.</p>
<p>Harry layed there for a few minutes, before moving to grab his egg. He held it in his hands, rubbing his fingertips over the bumpy scales. The calming energy helped him tame his temper, keeping it in check. He scowled, wondering what had happened to his 'don't explode' motto.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, startling him out of his thoughts. He push the egg under the cover, shouting "Yes," at the person on the other side.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?" asked Charlie. Harry flushed, recalling his display at dinner.</p>
<p>"Sure," he said, ducking his head.</p>
<p>The door opened and Charlie came in, grinning. "I wanted to thank you for what you said at dinner. I appreciate it. It's nice to know someone who doesn't work with me understanding what I live with."</p>
<p>Harry glanced at him. It didn't seem like that was all he wanted to say, like there was something one the tip of his tongue. "You're welcome," he said softly. "Did you need something else?"</p>
<p>Charlie shifted slightly. "I told mum to back off for a few hours. Ron backed me up, but Hermione thought we should talk to you right away. Something about not letting the anger stew. Seemed to think that it would be best."</p>
<p>He shook his head at the dragon-tamer. "I probably would have boiled over at that. To much frustrations right now."</p>
<p>Charlie nodded just as they both heard a crack. Harry immediately pulled back the cover's, to look at his egg. He didn't care that there was a dragon-tamer right in front of him that would probably recognise what type of egg it was, or that he might tell. All he cared about was the shift in the eggs magic and what was happening to it.</p>
<p>He placed it in his lap, watching it closely. He ignored Charlie as he studied it, looking at the crack carefully. He watched as new cracks began to from, noticing that it was most likely hatching. He <em>hoped</em> it was hatching. Charlie hadn't regained his ability to speak, so he couldn't exactly ask. After what felt like an entirety, a small head poked out.</p>
<p>More of the shell had broken off, and Harry finally got the chance to look at his dragon. It was a dark purple, almost black, enchanting like the night. He could see small silver scales in the corner of its eyes, looking like teardrops. Its wings had spread, but Harry thought they might have the silver scales that decorated her back.</p>
<p>The Moonwater finally was free from it's confines, blinking up at him with big iris eyes. He held out his had to stroke it's head, smiling widely when it let him. Harry stroked the scales, glancing to Charlie, who he was glad to say hadn't left the room.</p>
<p>He turned his focus just as he heard a whispered, "<em>Hello, Rider</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Rider</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter Eight</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry stared at the dragon in his lap. He didn't think that they would actually be able to communicate like a person, but he supposed that it wasn't that surprising. "Hello," he said back.</p>
<p>Charlie had moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Harry," he asked slowly. "Where did you get a dragon's egg?"</p>
<p>"Promise not to tell?" Harry knew Charlie probably wouldn't. Not if he thought it would hurt somebody, including the dragon.</p>
<p>"If it won't endanger anybody," promised Charlie.</p>
<p>"I got it from a girl named Luna. Said it was mine, gave me a journal to go with it."</p>
<p>The dragon-tamer leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face. Harry studied him as he held the dragon who was now blowing puffs of smoke in his face. He stroked the head, as Charlie opened his mouth. "Could I see the journal?"</p>
<p>Harry nodded to his trunk, silently telling him to grab it. Charlie reach into the trunk pulling out the brown leather bound journal. The green eyed teen watched as he read through the first entry. He went back and forth a few times, a studied the page with the eggs. The red haired man tried to flip the page, but was unable to. "Did she tell you anything else?"</p>
<p>"One entry per day, if you miss one you can read it the next day with that day's. Called me a rider," he said, peering curiously at the other occupant. Charlie nodded as he pulled himself out of what appeared to be a spiral of thoughts.</p>
<p>"Have you ever heard of the Dragon Rider's Myth?" When Harry shook his head he continued, "Long ago there were clans. These clans were unlike any, choosing to keep to themselves, no one had heard of them, until members of one came to Hogwarts, asking for help. The leader, a blue eyed female begged them to listen to their story, the first time in another language. The founders took pity on the girl, for her age could not have been great, and listened.</p>
<p>"She told them of their story, how every one of the had traveled far, each with the help of their familiar. The Founders were shocked to discover that each of the familiars were dragons, each of different types, the girls species hadn't been seen in years. The mysterious occupants each had a dragon tattoos, even the brother of the girl. The Founders while secpilcel agreed to host them for one night, letting them give proof the next day.</p>
<p>"Salazar Slytherin was intrigued by the travelers, the young girl in particular. He felt their story had holes in it, but they could easily be filled. It's said that Slytherin and the girl had been the closest of all the people, telling of great love.</p>
<p>"The next morning the Founders met with the leader to discuss the story. She had described what she believed was a purge to rid the world of them, that their fellow clanmates had been killed by what they called the Great Flame. She told them of their allies, all had been destroyed, only few surviving, and that she had the most survivors.</p>
<p>"When asked why she was leading when she was clearly amongst the youngest of the group, she merely rolled her eyes and said, 'Acta non Verba', meaning Deeds not Words. The Founders had taken this to mean that she had done great things for her clan. The five had eventually come to an agreement the the clan could reside on the the edge of the ward in the area of Hogsmeade village.</p>
<p>"The people of Hogwarts had been allowed to traverse to the village, believing in making connections with the folk there. The were surprised to find large dragons in the town, helping them set up the houses or centers. Some had even riding on them!</p>
<p>"When asked, the leader said, that it was perfectly normal, and that of course they let them ride, it was their favorite part. She proceeded to show the kids that it was fine with her dragon. She took it for a ride around the castle, working with it easily to show the kids how to do it.</p>
<p>"The clanfolk had earned the nickname Dragon Riders from this event, the people so impressed that they could ride on fire breathing beast.</p>
<p>"While the legend speaks of the time of the Founders, records from the time period have been deemed sketchy by many of historians, with grand debates on if it's real or not occurring between the two fractions."</p>
<p>Harry listened to the tale, finding that it sounded like what was happening to the clans. The vision made by the Visionary seemed to speak of the Great Flame. The intense heat she saw and the burning,Harry could scarcely imagine it, but that didn't mean that it didn't happen.</p>
<p>"That sounds like the vision," Harry mused aloud as the dragon crawled out of his arms. He watch it as it crawled over to Charlie on shaky legs. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.</p>
<p>Charlie picked up the dragon, looking it over for a second. He flipped it over onto its back, the dragon wiggled trying to get free of his grasp. "It's a girl," he said as he placed her right side over.</p>
<p>"Hello Larissa," Harry said giving both them a brilliant smile. A bubbling feeling rose from his stomach, spreading to his chest making him feel warm inside. Larissa snorted out a puff of smoke making them laugh quietly. Some part of Harry felt like this was complete, but another felt like something was missing. He couldn't tell what was out of reach, however and desided to let it be.</p>
<p>The three sat in a comfortable silence, not saying a word. They drew comfort from their presences. After while, Charlie had to leave. Harry ended up hiding Larissa in a box that the red haired dragon-tamer made for her. The two males parted ways, but not for long, as their paths would cross again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>